Murderer (Puffy Muffins Chat Game)
' ' How to Play Enter chat when I, PuffyMuffins is on, and request to play Murderer. To play, I simply say who will be the murderer, though the other players may know who controls the murderer, they don't know which Plant or Zombie the player controls. Rules Only I can choose the murderer Do not play Murderer when I'm not on chat, or you will get a warning or possibly banned from playing. Don't be OP Have Fun! Banned Players YAY! You are all safe, for now.... Areas These are the places where the game can take place. Some places have different rules. *Mansion Original The Mansion is simple. Coconut Cannon owns the Mega Mansion and invites some plants to stay for the night. Dinner is prepared and the plants/zombies get to choose buddies to sleep with. Tallnut is the butler there, be careful, most likely he will be the murderer. *Dark Ages Castle The Dark Ages Castle is owned by Zombie King. Quite like the mansion, plants/zombies will come to stay for dinner, but they stay in the village for the night. But you can be a hooligan and stay at the castle, maybe some suspicious things may happen. *Apples Asylum Apples Asylum is owned by Apple, though he doesn't ever appear. There is a Guard will be chosen like the murderer who can choose to try and save the prisoners or turn on them. The murderer is a crazy prisoner with a backstory that - TADA - you can create yourself. Can you escape? *'LIMITED TIME EXCLUSIVE* '''Freddy Fazbears Pizza You and your friends are desperate for money after the Asylum escape, you find in the Peashooter Paper that there are job openings at a Chuck E Cheese like pizzaria. You then find out it is haunted and you all work the night shift. Can you survive until 6AM? The murderer will control all 4 animatronics and it is optional for Golden Freddy. *Pyramid of Doom You end up staying at the Pyramid of Doom! Tomb Raiser Zombie owns the place and you are here to rest as you go and attempt to find Penny again to escape to the Pirate Seas. Sadly the Tomb Raiser Zombie burried some bones by mistake, causing the dead to arise. It so happens one of the dead that rises is a murderer. Can you stay the night? *Pirate Ship Welcome to the Pirate Seas! Owned by Spring Bean, he invites you to his ship for his month voyage, so happens he is going to where Penny got lost. You hop aboard but as the days go by you realize people are going missing. You then come to your senses and realize someone here is a murderer. Can you last the 1 month murder - spree? *Wild West You stay at a bar to hit the hay. Yee Haw! Welcome to the Wild West. Speaking of Wild, there is one Wild rootin' tootin' murderer on the loose. Can you find Penny in time, or will the murderer find you first? *Far Future Welcome to the Future! Technology is advancing and so are the chances of you dying! A murderer is on the loose and is making robots to take over the world. Can you escape in time or will the world die with you? *Driftwood Shores Welcome to Driftwood Shores! Before you get to the Big Wave Beach you and your friends are deciding to chill at a different beach. But murderous Indian Zombies are on the loose and they aren't happy. It's night time and it would take a "Bright Idea" to escape this predicament. Players Carp PuffyMuffins WinterMagnet Ninja Penguins ReCattailMagnet EP Idem Rx2 AFASF Crazyzombie168 Mixels SodaPopExplosive PT Agent Andrew martin PVZGW gamer '''ADD IF YOU ARE IN' Category:Roleplays Category:Puffys Roleplay